Collision
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Mason's life has been going well since the events of "Dream Come True" and "Age of Disaster". He's got a boyfriend, a good family, good grades and he's a superhero. But that's all about to change. Please review (no bad/mean reviews please). Warning: Slash (yaoi, same gender love, boy x boy or girl x girl) inside, do NOT read if you do not like this summary so far.
1. Chapter 1

**Collision**

**Chapter 1**

**FINALLY! It's ****FINALLY**** here! The next arc in the "Dream Come True" universe! If you haven't read my story "Dream Come True" or my story "Age of Disaster", then I ****highly**** recommend you do before reading this story. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story. No bad/mean reviews please and enjoy the story!**

Mason groaned as his iPad began playing the song "Crushcrushcrush" by Paramore, telling the teenager that it was six in the morning. He groaned again as he got out of his covers, the cold spring chill striking him almost instantly, making Mason quickly walk over to his closet to get dressed for the day. The teenager paused for a moment, considering his clothing options before picking out his brightest blue jeans, black and red autobot T-shirt and his usual black leather belt.

_Everything's going great. I have a amazing boyfriend, my friends and family are safe and I'm a superhero. Everything's perfect!_ Mason thought as he changed from his pajamas into his normal cloths before grabbing his stachel, wallet, keys, school schedule, watch and iPod then walked downstairs to get some breakfast. _No one remembers I'm Spiderboy since I wiped their memories about my connection to him and I also made them forget everything about 'Bee being in my school*, can't have __anything__ connecting me to Spiderboy. _Mason thought (This all happened in between the Age of Disaster event and now. -MD) as he made himself a bowl of Fruit Loops for breakfast, pouring the milk into the bowl before making his way into the living room to watch something on Netflix. _I'm dying to see Bumblebee again. It's been __three__ days since I've seen him . . . well, in person that is. But __still__, I miss my Baby 'Bee! I should probably go see him before school, that way I won't be too annoyed with everyone today._ Mason thought as he selected the show "Chuck" on the Netflix app.

"Well, someone's up early." Trina (Mason's mother) said as she walked downstairs wearing her work cloths. Mason smiled as he waved at his mother as he chewed his food.

"Wow, still can't believe it, you're goin' back to work full-time! Even with dad's passing and your mental health problems, you're still marching through. I'm proud of you mom." Mason said as Trina sat down at the kitchen table. Trina smiled at her son.

"Thanks Mason, I really appreciate that. But everything has have their ups and downs since your father was killed*." Trina said (Nelson, Mason's father, died at the hands of Dark Spider in Dream Come True, but only Mason knows that. -MD) with a saddened expression. Mason nodded, agreeing with his mother before sighing and checking the time. 7:30 A.M. Mason yawned as he continued to watch his show. After a half hour of watching his show, the teenager turned off his Xbox 360 and got off the couch before picking up his bowl and bringing it into the kitchen and laying it into the kitchen sink.

"Well, I'm off to school mom!" Mason called out to his blond haired, blue eyed mother, who was getting ready for work upstairs in her room.

"Bye sweetheart, have a good day at school!" Trina called back as Mason grabbed his book bag and walked into the front porch.

"I'll try mom!" Mason said loudly, putting on his grey hoodie and red, black and white shows before opening the front door. "Bye mom! Love you!" Mason called out before exiting the house. Once Mason had closed the front door he froze time, transformed into Spiderboy and opened a reality portal just before jumping through the vortex, exiting his universe.

**. . .**

The portal reopened in the Transformers: Prime underground autobot base* (This TFP universe is not the same as the main one, it does have some differences in it that you will see in a few minutes or so, but I think it all works out. -MD). Spiderboy smiled under his mask as he walked over to Ratchet, who was over at the main computer console.

"Hey Ratchet, uh . . . where's everyone else?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye as he leapt up to the platform just below the main computer monitor soRatchet could see him.

"Optimus, Bumblebee and Reaper (my friend flameeshadoww's OC) are off scouting for energon, Arcee and Bulkhead have gone to bring the children to school and Smokescreen and Ravage (another one of flameeshadoww's OC's) are off racing in the dessert." Ratchet said as he kept a close eye on the com-link channels. Spiderboy paused for a moment, thinking of what he could do before a transmission came up on the monitor above his head.

_("Ratchet! We're in trouble here! We need back-up!")* _Bumblebee beeped (for people who read Dream Come True and want to know why Bumblebee now beeps again, well, it's because Spiderboy didn't want anything in his superhero life to collide with his normal life, so in order to protect his cover he asked Bumblebee if he could keep his voice-box in beeping mode and the yellow and black scout said yes. So there you go. -MD) from the other side of the transmission just before it ended. Spiderboy's lensed eyes narrowed as he dropped his school things and made his way to the ground bridge.

"Ratchet, activate the ground bridge! I'm goin' in!" The red and black superhero said in a determined voice as the ground bridge opened.

**. . .**

"Primus there's a lot of these guys!" Reaper said as she threw a vehicon over her shoulder and into another one that was just in front of her.

("Yeah, that's kinda why I called for back-up!") Bumblebee replied to the black and red femme as he bashed two vehicons' heads together, knocking them both out. ("Optimus, are you alright over there?!") The yellow and black scout bleeped over to the autobot leader, who was fighting Megatron.

"I'm fine Bumblebee, worry about yourself and Reaper." Optimus said in a reassuring tone before Megatron punched him across the face, sending the Prime flying into a large boulder. Megatron laughed as he made his way over to Optimus, extracting his hidden blade from it's compartment in his right arm.

"You should have heeded your own words Prime." Megatron said with a chuckle, raising his blade into the air as Bumblebee and Reaper were restrained by the vehicons. "Now, this ends." Megatron finished as he swung his blade downward towards Optimus' head just before something stopped it in mid-air.

"Sorry Megs, but this story's not over yet!" Spiderboy said as he threw Megatron across the dessert using his webline as a sling before firing cosmic blasts at the last vehicons, forcing them to fall unconscious.

("Mason!") Bumblebee churped happily as he picked up the red and black teenaged superhero, hugging him closely. Spiderboy smiled.

"I missed you too 'Bee." Spiderboy said, kissing the yellow and black mech on the forehead before Optimus and Reaper walked over as Bumblebee put the red and black superhero back down.

"Thank you Mason for saving my life." Optimus said, making Spiderboy smile slightly under his mask.

"No problem Optimus. You'd do the same for me." Spiderboy replied with a slight shrug.

"So, what cha doin' here?" Reaper asked with a raised optic as Optimus called Ratchet for a ground bridge. Spiderboy merely shrugged.

"Nothing really, I just came over to say 'hi' and see how everything's going." Spiderboy said as the ground bridge opened behind him.

("But don't you have school?") Bumblebee asked with a raised optic as the group entered the ground bridge.

**. . .**

"Yeah, but I can just got back in time to the point I left and walk there, no biggy." Spiderboy said with a slight shrug as he, Bumblebee, Optimus and Reaper exited the ground bridge just before it closed behind them. "Hey 'Bee, can I talk to you in private for a bit?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye. The yellow and black autobot scout nodded before the two exited the main room of the base.

("So, what did you want to talk about?") Bumblebee asked with a slightly raised optic. Spiderboy sighed.

"I'm sorry about having to change your voice-box back to bleep mode 'Bee. You know I can't risk anyone finding out about my personal life, even Arcee, Bulkhead, Optimus and everyone else. I can't tell them right away or things will probably go out of control and I can't handle that 'Bee. I just can't." Spiderboy said as he and Bumblebee walked down the hallway to the yellow and black mech's room.

("It's alright Mason, I understand. You just want to make sure everyone stays safe in your world, and I get it. But telling them about you and your world won't be that bad.") Bumblebee beeped as he and Spiderboy entered the scout's bedroom.

"I guess, but I'll wait a while before telling them. Just to be on the safe side." Spiderboy said as he cheeked the time on his holo-screen. 8:15 A.M. "Great, I only have fifteen minutes until the doors open at my school." Spiderboy said, teleporting his school things into the room before transforming back to Mason Dawe.

("So, when do you think we can have a night to ourselves?") Bumblebee bleeped in a curious tone as he watched Mason prepare himself for school.

"Tonight should be good. Mom'll be at work until nine o'clock today at least and it's Friday, so tonight should be good. But if anything comes up I'll give you a call." Mason said as Bumblebee kneeled down so they were both at eye/optic level with each other.

("Alright sweetspark.") Bumblebee beeped with a small smile as his big bright blue optics adjusted themselves. ("I'll see you tonight.") Bumblebee finished as he lowered his mouth plate before kissing his boyfriend on the forehead as gently as he could, making Mason's face turn pure red.

"See you later 'Bee." Mason said before teleporting out of the universe and back to his own.

**. . .**

_Alright, I'm here just in time, and only ten minutes to spare!_ Mason thought as he teleported to the back of his school. The super-powered teenager paused for a moment before carefully making his way around the school to the side entrance so it looked like he walked all the way from his house. Mason sighed as he turned the corner to the school's side-entrance knowing that today, like always, was gonna be annoying.

"Hey Mason!" Timmy said as he walked over to Mason with Alicia right next to him. Mason smiled shyly at his two friends.

"Hey Tim, hey Alicia. What's up?" Mason greeted, walking over to the two as he thought about how all of his friends were spreading apart from one another, and how he was the only one staying in the centre of it all, trying to hold it all together. Ever since Alicia was shot* (back in Age of Disaster -MD) Timmy had been around her, being one of Alicia's closest friends, which made her drift from the group. Then Jessica and Kelly began fighting every once and a while, which weakened the group farther, and then Leslie (Mason's ex-girlfriend, who's a total bitch) started hanging around them constantly, making everyone edgey because of her deceptive history.

"Hey Mason, are you alright?" Tim asked in a slightly concerned tone, making Mason snap back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine Time. I kinda zoned out there." Mason said with a nervous chuckle before noticing that Alicia wasn't where she had been a few seconds ago. "Um . . . Where's Alicia?" Mason asked just before his spider sense flared a little, making the teenager's expression tense up in annoyance as he felt the palm of Alicia's small hand brush through his hair.

"Fuzzy kitty!" Alicia said in her chibi-type voice as Mason growled in irritation just before the bell rang.

"Will you please cut that out Alicia! It's really annoying!" Mason practically hissed as he, Timmy and Alicia walked into the school building with the crowd.

"Alright, I'll stop. But only until after class." Alicia said before racing up the stairs to the second floor of the school. "See ya later kitty!" Alicia called back before disappearing from Mason's line of sight with Timmy not far behind her. Mason sighed.

_Yep, just as I thought. Today'll be annoying as usual._ Mason thought as he reached the second/top floor of his school building before making his way to his locker. _I just hope I don't get much grief from Leslie, like usual, but whatever it's not like I haven't dealt with that crap before._ Mason thought as he entered his combination and opened his locker door before putting his book bag and lunch box inside. He then took out his books for his first classes, english and science, just before his spider sense flared again. _Oh no. How'd I know this would happen?_ Mason thought as he felt a hard kick hit his rear end, making his blood boil in anger before he turned to the brown haired, brown eyed girl behind him. "Fuck off Leslie! Christ! One of these days I'll actually get so mad that I'll probably end up breaking every fucking bone in YOUR GOD DAMN BODY!" Mason practically yelled at Leslie. The girl merely laughed at this.

"Nice one! Your voice didn't even crack this time!" Leslie said with a chuckle. Mason narrowed his eyes at her, telling her to back off, but as usual the girl ignored him completely. "So, what do we have first?" Leslie asked, nudging the tall male in the shoulder. Mason sighed.

"English and science." Mason said as he picked up all of his papers and work off of the floor just before he picked his textbooks back up with them. Mason looked over his shoulder and watched Leslie just walk off. _I hate that girl._ Mason thought as he reorganized his work before closing and locking his locker and racing off to english class.

**. . .**

Mason opened the door to his Nan's house and entered, closing it behind him before calling out to his grandmother to let her know he was there.

"How was your day at school?" Loretta (Mason's grandmother) asked as she walked into the kitchen and into view of the front porch.

"It was alright. Nothing new happened, we just did our work and that was really it." Mason said as he walked up the porch steps and into the kitchen. "So how was your day Nan?" Mason asked as he began to make a peanut butter sandwich for his snack.

"Oh, my day was alright." Loretta said as her only grandson walked over to the kitchen table with his food in hand. Mason noticed the small bit of sadness in her voice as he placed his snack down on to the table. There was a pause between the two for a moment before Mason spoke.

"Nan, what's wrong? You're not exactly acting as cheerful as usual." Mason asked in a concerned tone. Loretta paused for a moment, considering to not tell her grandson and spare him any possible heartache, but she told him anyway, she just had to tell someone.

"I miss them Mason, your father and your grandfather. I just can't help myself on days like today, when I have nothing to really do around the house or when I don't have to take care of Madison or Lyla*. And I know I still have most of my family with me, like you, your aunt Deanna, Sonya and uncle Kenny, but I miss Derrick and Nelson. I just can't help it." Loretta said (Madison and Lyla are the daughters of Mason's aunt Sonya and uncle Kenny. -MD) as tears began to form in her bright blue eyes. Mason hugged his grandmother gently.

"It's alright Nan. Like you said, you're dearly loved and you have a big family. We're not gonna go anywhere, especially not me." Mason said as his grandmother sobbed into his shoulder.

**. . .**

"Bye Nan, see you on Monday!" Mason said as he closed the door of his grandmother's car and walked into his home just before watching her drive off. The teenager opened his front door and entered his home, closing the door behind him before making his way into the kitchen and placing his bookbag on the floor and his lunchbox on the kitchen table. Mason smiled happily as he thought about the events that may occur with him and Bumblebee later that evening before turning around to got upstairs just as his spider sense flared a little, telling him he wasn't in any real danger.

"Mason," Trina said, holding Mason's spare Spiderboy costume in her arms. "you're Spiderboy?!"

**End of Chapter 1!**

**Well, there you guys go! For my Dream Come True fans and my fans in general, this was something I took my time with and I have to say, I **_**LOVE**_** how this turned out! And I can't wait to write chapter 2! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. Please review (no bad/mean reviews please) and take care everyone! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Collision**

**Chapter 2**

"Mom, this isn't what you think." Mason said in a slightly nervous tone. _SCRAP! SCRAP! SCRAP! HOW'D THE HELL DID SHE FIND MY SPARE COSTUME?! _Mason thought in a panic as his mother crossed her arms in disbelief at her son.

"Mason, you're Spiderboy! You are the only superhero in the whole world! Do you realize what could happen to you if this got out?! what could happen to us?!" Trina said loudly in a panicked tone.

"Yes mom, I know exactly what can happen, and that's why I kept it a secret! Even from you." Mason said as he took his costume away from his mother. "But I don't let my fear stop me from helping people when they need me. And I won't let you stop me either!" Mason practically boomed before a pause filled the room.

"I never said I was going to stop you." Trina said with a small proud smile on her face. "I've never been more proud of you Mason, of how you've put everyone else above you. Ever since you were born I thought you were a miracle. You were only two pounds and three ounces at birth, no bigger that you hand now, and then you lost more weight and I was so scared of losing you! But you pulled through, you fought for survival! You always have." Trina said, tears filling her eyes as she chuckled a bit. Mason smiled.

"Always overly emotional, huh?" Mason said with a small laugh, making his mother smile a bit. There was a pause between the two, both the mother and the son did not know what to do or say at this point. "Well, I have to go get ready for a date." Mason said as he made his way up the stairs to his room.

"A date?" Trina repeated in a cheerful tone. "With who?" Mason stopped for a moment and turned to his mother, a slight smile on his face.

"Hey, I have to have some secrets that you don't know about! I'll see you later mom." Mason said as he bolted up the stairs and into his room, slamming the bedroom door behind him and leaving his mother wondering who his date was with. Mason sighed, grateful that he was able to dodge telling his mother about him and Bumblebee. _I'll tell her some other time, right now I have to go see 'Bee._ Mason thought as he transformed into Spiderboy and put his spare costume back where it had been before teleporting out of the universe.

**. . .**

("She knows? How did she find out?! Did you tell her?!") Bumblebee asked in a confused tone as he and Spiderboy walked down the hallway of the base to the main room.

"Yeah she knows. She found my spare costume in my suitcase, which I keep under my bed at all times, well, except when I need my spare costume. And yes, I did tell here, but after she found the costume.I mean, what am I gonna say? 'Hey mom! I have an exact replica of Spiderboy's costume, which I made all by myself!' Yeah, that's gonna work!" Spiderboy replied as they entered the main room of the base.

("Well, at least now you don't have to make up any more excuses, you just have to tell her the truth.") Bumblebee bleeped as Spiderboy leapt up to the entertainment center of the room.

"Yeah, but sometimes that truth can be worse than the lie." Spiderboy said as Ratchet opened the ground bridge, letting Ravage, Reaper and Smokescreen through. "Hey guys." Spiderboy greeted with a wave as the autobots transformed into their robot-modes.

"Hey there red! How's it goin'?!" Ravage said joyfully as she walked over to the red and black superhero. Spiderboy merely shrugged in reponse to the blue and yellow femme's question.

"Pretty good. How did the recon mission go? Was there any problems or set-backs?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye. Ravage smiled as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing we couldn't take of." The blue and yellow femme said in a confident tone making Spiderboy laugh a little.

"I bet. So, any special plans for this nice Friday night, or what?" Spiderboy asked as he leaned against the railing of the platform. Ravage shook her helm.

"Naw, just gonna relax for a bit with Reaper, and if I'm lucky I'll get some action (if you know what I mean)." Ravage said with a slight smirk as Reaper walked up behind her, making Spiderboy smile.

"I think Reaper knows exactly what you mean Ravage." Spiderboy said with a slight chuckle as the blue and yellow femme turned around to see her girlfriend right in front of her. Ravage's optics widened in surprise as the black and red femme glared at her.

"H-Hey Reaper! Primus, what a coincidence! We were just talking about y- HEY!" Ravage began to say nervously before Reaper grabbed her by the arm and dragged the blue and yellow femme out of the room, making Spiderboy, Bumblebee and Smokescreen laugh.

("Bye you two, have fun!") Bumblebee teased as the two femmes got out of sight before turning to his red and black boyfriend. ("So, what's first? You wanna watch a scary movie? Or how about we go for a drive around the desert?") Bumblebee beeped excitedly as he bounced up and down. Spiderboy smiled.

"Honestly 'Bee. I think a drive would be good for me. I'm kinda beat from school, and superheroing . . . and writing three chapters while I froze time during class." Spiderboy said with a slight yawn as he hopped off of the platform he had been standing on.

("You're still writing stories? I thought you stopped that writing back when your father passed.") Bumblebee bleeped as he transformed into his alt-mode.

"I only took a break from writing 'Bee. I can't quit something I love just because something tragic happens to me. I don't believe I'll ever stop being a writer." Spiderboy said as he got into Bumblebee's the passenger seat just before the yellow and black mech drove out of the room and the base.

**. . .**

"Oh! I have a good one! Would you rather go on a date with Starscream or Megatron?" Spiderboy asked as Bumblebee sped down the highway.

("Ew! Gross! Megatron of course. He may be a evil war-lord, but at least he isn't a slut!") Bumblebee bleeped, making Spiderboy laugh a bit. ("Would you rather interface with Ratchet or Soundwave?") Bumblebee asked. Spiderboy paused for a moment, considering his options.

"Um . . . Ratchet. Would you ra-ARRGH!" Spiderboy began just before his spider sense went off like crazy. Bumblebee instantly put on his brakes, skidding his tires against the pavement before stopping completely.

("MASON?! Are you alright?!") Bumblebee bleeped in concern as he opened his passenger door, letting the red and black superhero out before transforming to his alt-mode. Spiderboy grunted as the sudden feeling wore off.

"Yeah, just taken off gaurd by my spider sense. Someone's following us. And it isn't a friend!" Spiderboy said before spotting Soundwave high-up in the sky. "Oh look, it's Soundwave! Well, I guess I should have picked him, huh?" Spiderboy joked as the silent decepticon transformed and landed safely on the ground.

("What the hell does he want?!") Bumblebee asked with a raised optic as Spiderboy got into a fighting stance, preparing himself for anything.

"I'm gonna go on a limb and say he's after me. After taking Megatron out with a simple throw it's obvious he's angry." Spiderboy said as Soundwave sent both of his tendrils at the red and black superhero. Spiderboy smiled under his mask as he leapt over both tendrils. "Missed me Soundwave!" Spiderboy said before hearing Bumblebee yell in pain. The red and black superhero quickly turned around to see his yellow and black boyfriend unconcious and on the ground. "Bumblebee!" Spiderboy yelled in concern before his spider sense went off again. The red and black superhero quickly avoided the tendril before throwing a smoke pellet at Soundwave's face, blinding the decepticon as he web-zipped over to Bumblebee. "Hold on sweetspark! I'm gettin' you out of here!" Spiderboy said as he grabbed the yellow and black autobot scout by the hand just before teleporting away.

**. . .**

"THEY ESCAPED!" Megatron boomed in extreme frustration. Soundwave merely nodded. Megatron sighed. "No matter, there will be other opportunities to get the information I desire. We just have to be patient." Megatron said as he exited the main room of the Nemisis.

**. . .**

"You alright 'Bee?" Spiderboy asked as he laid the yellow and black mech down on the cybertronian-sized bed. Bumblebee nodded slightly as he rested his head down on his pillow. "Wish our drive wasn't interrupted, but whatever, at least we're alright." The red and black superhero said with a slightly disappointed tone as he lay down next to Bumblebee.

("So, what do you wanna do now?") Bumblebee asked with a slight smirk on his faceplate. Spiderboy merely smiled in response.

"Honestly, I can barely keep my eyes open 'Bee. I'm just . . . about . . . to crassshhhh . . ." Spiderboy said as he passed out next to the yellow and black autobot scout. Bumblebee merely smiled.

("Good night Mason, sweet dreams.") Bumblebee bleeped before joining Spiderboy in dreamland.

**Monday . . .**

_Alright, so Megatron's pissed off at me for taking him down when he wasn't expecting it, mom knows my secret and criminal activity has increased in the province, and it seems more organized ever since the lockdown here at school*._ Mason thought (back in Dream Come True -MD) as he wrote in his manu-script book. _I'll have to check that out some time this week. But until then, I'll have to just deal with the usual crap I have to deal with._ Mason thought as he felt a pencil led poke him in the back of the neck, making him narrow his eyes in annoyance before turning around in his seat to face Leslie. "What do you want Leslie?" Mason asked the light brown haired, brown eyed teenaged girl, making her smile wickedly.

"Why so jumpy Mason? It was just a poke." Leslie said with a small chuckle. Mason sighed before going back to his work. After a few minutes of writing the teenaged boy stopped, pausing for a moment to think about where he could go with what he already had in his story before looking out the window. Mason's eyes widened in surprise as he spotted a black van at the farthest end of the parking lot with a group of five, two women and three men, exiting the vehicle and began walking to the school. Mason's arm instantly shot up as he turned his head to the front of the class.

"Yes Mason?" The teacher asked in his normal joyful tone.

"May I please use the washroom?"

"But it's only third period, you just had recess."

"It's an a emergency!" Mason said in a slightly panicked tone.

"Alright, but go quickly." The teacher said before Mason quickly raced out of the classroom to the boys' washroom. Once in an empty stall Mason quickly transformed into Spiderboy and teleported his satchel into his locker just before the lockdown alarm went off.

_Primus, is this gonna become a normal thing?! Yeah, like in another couple of months there's gonna be another lockdown!_ Spiderboy thought, leaping up onto the ceiling as he went into his stealth mode. _Whatever, that doesn't matter, what matters now is taking these guys down before anyone gets hurt!_ Spiderboy thought as he leapt through the boys' bathroom entrance, landing on the floor safely before cautiously making his way down the hall.

"Are you sure he's even here?! I mean, the last time I was here he kicked the living hell outta me! I mean he could have moved to another town by now for all we know!" One of the male thugs as he and one of the female thugs walked down the hall towards Spiderboy.

_Really? Those are the same guys I fought from the first lockdown*?! They broke out without anyone noticing?! Hmm . . . Maybe there's someone pulling the strings on this little operation. Well, only one way to find out._ Spiderboy thought (back in Dream Come True -MD) as he fired a web-shot at the female thug's eyes, blinding her instantly before exiting stealth mode and revealing himself to the male thug.

"Oh no! Not again!" The male thug said as Spiderboy snagged him with a webline before tugging on the webline, forcing the thug to go flying towards the red and black superhero.

"Yep, again!" Spiderboy replied as he punched the thug in the nose, breaking it instantly and knocking him out. "Whoops, must've mis-calculated the force of my pull." Spiderboy said as he pressure-pointed the woman just enough to knock her out just before his spider sense went off. "Uh-oh! Well, I guess the element of surprise is gone!" Spiderboy said as he turned to the last two male thugs and female thug.

"You think bug?" The female thug said in a sarcastic tone before firing her gun at Spiderboy. The red and black superhero quickly avoided the shots before lunging forward at the woman, tackling her to the ground before venom blasting her in the neck. "What the hell did you just do you fucking faggot?!"

"Hey watch the language!" Spiderboy said as the venom blast took affect just before leaping back a few feet from the last two thugs. "Alright, who's next?!" Spiderboy asked as he got into a fighting stance, preparing himself for anything. The thug to the right took out a knife from his insider jacket pocket before racing at Spiderboy with it in hand. Spiderboy fake yawned before firing a web-net at the thug, webbing him to the back wall at the end of the hallway. The last thug froze in fear as Spiderboy walked towards him. The red and black superhero merely smiled under his masked face. "This should be easy."

**. . .**

_Alright, now that schools out and I made sure everyone was alright and everything, I can __finally__ check out this hideout where those goons's boss is supposed to be!_ Spiderboy thought as he flew towards the old Stephenville airport. _Honestly, this is a __perfect__ place for a hideout, this airport is practically abandoned,except for at least two flights every two weeks. This old storage bunker would be a perfect place for a base of operations._ Spiderboy thought as he entered the bunker through an old open window.

"I can see you up there bug!" A voice said calmly before Spiderboy's spider sense went red and black superhero quickly leapt down from the ceiling as a bullet barely missed him. "You have been a thorn in my side for far too long Spiderboy, and today is the day I pluck you out!" A man in a Scream mask said, holding a gun to Spiderboy's right temple. Spiderboy sighed.

"Y'know Ghost Face, I've been wondering when I'd have to fight you!" Spiderboy said as he quickly grabbed onto Ghost Face's hand and crushed it. The villain yelled in pain, stepping back few feet. Spiderboy paused as he listened to the yells of pain, something was off about the yelling, he could hear a faint bit of static. "What the hell?" Spiderboy said in a slightly confused tone as he walked over to the frightened Ghost Face, who was sitting down against the back wall of the bunker. The red and black superhero paused for a moment before ripping off Ghost Face's mask, revealing who he really was. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened in shock at who it was.

**End of Chapter 2!**

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter of the story so far, I know I enjoyed writing it (even though I had some set-backs). Anyways, take care everyone and stay tuned for Chapter 3! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Collision**

**Chapter 3**

"What's the matter Spidey? Never seen a girl before?!" Leslie asked as she kicked Spiderboy off of her before scrambling to her feet and racing towards the exit. Spiderboy could barely move, he was still in shock from finding out Leslie was Ghost Face.

_How the hell is this even possible?! HOW?! This must be because my dad died! It must be some sort of ripple affect! Yeah, that's __got__ to be it . . . Right?!_ Spiderboy thought as he got to his feet then proceeded to follow Leslie out of the bunker. _No, stop it Mason! Stop thinking this isn't possible! It is __completely possible! Especially for her. Leslie is the one person out of everyone I know who can become a villain! So it's no surprise that she is. But, even so, she's still my friend (a very bad friend) and she needs my help. _Spiderboy thought as he exited the bunker and spotted Leslie as she raced to a maroon car that was right next to the door. "Leslie, stop!" Spiderboy called out to the brown haired, brown eyed girl as she opened the door half-way. Leslie froze in place at the sound of her own name before turning to Spiderboy, a fear-filled expression combined with a concerned look was on her face.

"How do you know my name?!" Leslie said in a angry tone as Spiderboy cautiously walked towards her.

"That doesn't matter! I want to help you!" Spiderboy said as his spider sense flared. The red and black superhero sighed, freezing time as Leslie took out another gun with her good hand. "Always have to do things your way, huh Leslie?" Spiderboy asked the brown haired girl as he laid his left gloved hand on her forehead, peering into her mind to find out when she had become Ghost Face. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. It wasn't his Leslie, it was another one. This Leslie had been transported here back before Spiderboy had gotten his powers and quickly made her gang. When the first lockdown happened it was because a student at the school hadn't payed Ghost Face on time, so she took action and sent her men into the school, then Spiderboy showed up* (back in Dream Come True -MD) and messed up the majority of her operations. Spiderboy grunted, stepping away from Leslie as he exited her mind after a few moments of recovering from looking into the girl's mind Spiderboy opened a reality portal behind Leslie. "You aren't the Leslie I know. You've done horrible things and because of that I feel nothing for you, I hope you find peace in your new home." Spiderboy said before kicking Leslie into the reality portal and closing it behind her. Spiderboy sighed as he unfroze time and flew off.

**. . .**

Spiderboy landed on the roof of the small red house quietly, trying his best not to make any loud noises as he made his way to the back yard. The red and black superhero paused for a moment once he landed on the ground, taking the time to make sure no one was around before he transformed back into Mason. The teenaged boy quickly raced around the house to the front door before ringing the door bell and entering the house.

"Hi Nan!" Mason called out as he took off his shoes before walking upstairs into the kitchen, his spider sense flaring as he entered the kitchen area.

"MASON!" Both Madison and Lyla (Mason's little cousins. Madison is 10 and Lyla is 5 -MD) yelled as they raced into the kitchen and tackled their big cousin to the floor. Mason laughed a little as he hugged the two.

"Hi guys, it's good to see you too." Mason said as the three got to their feet. "So, how was school Madi? Anyone giving you any trouble?" Mason asked as he remembered his expreience in fifth grade. It was one of th most frustrating years he had, mainly because of the bullying, but also because of his parents. They were always fighting, it never stopped. And his friends had began to drift apart from him, things were tough back then.

"Today was alright. Ms. Bishop let us spend the whole afternoon in the tech-lab. And no ones picking on me Mason." Madison said with naturally adorable smile. Mason smiled back.

"Good. You don't deserve to be bullied. You're too good for that." Mason said before turning to Lyla. "And how was your day Lyla?" Lyla smiled happily.

"It was SO much fun! We got to paint, and draw and watch a movie!" Lyla said happily as she skipped around Mason in a circle.

"AWESOME! It sounds like you had a great day!" Mason said to Lyla as Loretta walked into the kitchen. "Hi Nan." Loretta's eyes teared up before she quickly walked over to Mason and hugged him.

"I was so scared when your uncle Kenny told me about the lockdown at your school! Are you alright?! You didn't get hurt did you?!" Loretta said in a combination of worry and relief. Mason smiled at his grandmother.

"I'm fine Nan. I promise." Mason said as he took a seat at the kitchen table. "I just came by to tell you I was alright and to see how you were doing." Mason finished as his spider sense flared again.

"Hey bud, you alright?" Mason's uncle Kenny (He's a RCMP officer -MD) asked as he walked into the kitchen. Mason nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Even though I hid in the worst place ever!" Mason said with a slightly annoyed tone as he got up from his seat and walked over to the fridge to get the fresh water jug.

"And where was that?" Kenny asked curiously as Mason brought the jug over to the kitchen counter before taking a large glass out of the high-up cabinet.

"The boy's washroom. I was in there when it started so I just got on top of the seat and prayed no one would come in." Mason said as he poured up his glass of water.

"Wow, good thing they didn't find you, huh?" Kenny said with both a concerned tone and a teasing tone. Mason chuckled.

"Yeah, good thing." Mason said before quickly chugging his water and putting the empty glass into the sink. "So, you guys wanna go play some video games?" Mason asked Madison and Lyla.

**. . .**

The teenager sighed as he entered his bedroom. There was nothing left to bother him for the rest of the day. Mason walked over to his desk, which was at the back right corner of his room before opening his laptop and sitting down in his chair.

_Wonder what's new on the ol' account._ Mason thought as he went through account, looking for any updates since he last checked the previous night. _Nothing. Oh well. At least I got some things written in school today._ Mason thought as he took his manu-script book out of his satchel and opened it up to where he left off in the typed-up version before he began to type up the res of the written chapter on to the computer. After an hour and a half of writing Mason stopped and got up from his desk, yawning a little as he streched out his arms and legs before doing a one-hand stand on his bed. A few moments later Mason heard a knock at his door, making him groan in a slight annoyance. "Yeah?" Mason called to whoever was outside his bedroom door.

"I made you some hot dogs and fries." Trina said as Mason switched to his right hand. the teenager's stomach growled at the words of food that his other spoke, making him lose his balance and fall onto the floor with a loud thud. " Mason?! Are you alright in there?!" Trina asked in a concerned tone. Mason laughed as he got to his feet.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. I was just stretching." Mason replied as he opened his bedroom door. Trina smiled at her tall teenaged son as she handed the plate of food to him.

"I'm so proud of you Mason. You do so much in a day and . . . You just make me so proud." Trina said before kissing her son on the cheek and going back downstairs. Mason smiled as he walked back to his desk, laying the food down on it before closing his bedroom door with a web-shot.

"Well, at least I have some thinkin' food!" Mason said happily as he began to feast upon the meal before him. After finishing his meal Mason teleported his meal into the kitchen sink downstairs before closing his laptop and laying down on his bed. _Man, it's nice not having to lie to mom anymore. But what about nanny Joan? She lives hear when she's in town. Will mom tell her? If she does then I'm in trouble, nanny Joan can't keep her mouth shut about half the things she hears. Should I make mom forget and hide my spare costume and gear somewhere else?_ Mason thought as he heard his iPad bing, signaling that a new e-mail had just been recieved. The teenaged boy sighed, deciding to think about that later as he activated his iPad. It was a e-mail from Mason's good friend Flameeshadoww.

_"Hey Spidey! What's up? Just surfin' the web? X3"_ Flameeshadoww said, making Mason chuckle at the bad pun. Flameeshadoww was the only person he kept intact when he made everyone forget he was Spiderboy, he knew she wouldn't tell anyone about him. They'd been online friends for years and had skyped from time-to-time. They were honest with each other, and they promised to be each other's support when the other felt down. They were close, as close as they could possibly be.

_"Good one! Did you write that one yourself? Or did you just use some old cliche or somethin' like that? X3 Hey Flameeshadoww. what's up?" _Mason replied as he put the song "Monster" by Paramore on.

_"Meh, nothin' much. Just working on a short story for school. How about you? How was your day? :3"_

_"Same ol', same ol'. Lockdown at school, alternate version of my ex-girlfriend was behind it and the one before that and my mom found out I'm Spiderboy. So on a scale of one to ten. I'd give today a solide seven."_

_"Woah, wait! You're __mom__ found out you're Spiderboy?! __HOW?!__"_

_"She found my spare costume and gear. :/"_

_"Where'd you hide it?"_

_" . . . Under my bed. XD"_

_"Seriously?!"_

_"Yep."_

_"DUDE! That's like the __dumbest__ place to put it!"_

_"Meh, whatever, what's done is done. Anyways, you sure you don't want me to help train you or anything? I mean, those powers can get things a bit fired up. X3 But seriously, you sure you don't need my help Flameeshadoww?"_ Mason typed as he remembered the week before when he gave Flameeshadoww her powers.

_"I'm fine thanks. I spent all of my after-school hours working on perfecting this and I think I have it down pat!" _Flameeshadoww replied. _"So, when are you gonna let me visit team Prime?"_

_"Soon. I'll tell them about my normal life first before bringing you into the picture, alright?"_

_"Wait, you still haven't told them?"_

_"Nope, I was playing it safe. But since mom knows now I might as well tell them too."_

_"Yeah, makes sense."_

_"Yep. Well, I better get goin'. I'm __super__ tired. I'll talk to ya later Flameeshadoww. G'night."_

_"Alright. Take care Mason. :)"_ Flameeshadoww replied before Mason locked his iPad and placed it on his computer chair. The teenaged boy sighed as he took off his red tank top, throwing it into his open closet before laying back on his pillows, closing his bright blue eyes.

_Good night 'Bee. I love you. I always have, and I always will. _Mason thought as he let sleep take over his tired mind.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Collision**

**Chapter 4**

The teenaged boy opened his eyes tiredly as he sat up in his bed. He looked over at the time. 7:45 A.M. The teenager's eyes widened in surpriseas he reached for his iPad.

"What the hell?! I slept in?!" Mason said in a worried tone as he checked his alarm app. None of his usual alarms were on. "Shit!" Mason said loudly as he leapt over to his closet as quickly put on his venom t-shirt and blue jeans.

_What's the deal Mason? It's just school! I thought you loved taking days off! _Rage said from the back of Mason's mind as the teenager quickly got his things together.

"Normally, yes, I would. But I need to get to school today to protect my cover!" Mason said as he put on his hoodie and his satchel before racing to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "And besides, I like to be on time." Mason said after brushing his teeth.

_Fair enough. So, are you gonna tell team Prime about your normal life today or what?_ Rage asked as Mason leapt downstairs into the living room before racing into the kitchen and quickly making a lunch for himself.

"I think so. Not sure yet." Mason replied as he finished packing his lunch before writing a quick note for his mother to say he was off to school. "More than likely."

_Well, at least it hasn't slipped your mind._ The symbiote said as Mason grabbed all of his school things and brought them over to the front porch before putting on his red and black sneakers.

"Of course it hasn't. It's a big deal, and I'm kinda a worry-wort! It runs in the family." Mason said as he exited the house cheefully with his satchel around him, his book bag on his back and his lunch box in hand. "Besides, they're like family to me now. I trust them with everything . . . well, almost everything." Mason said before teleporting to school.

**. . .**

"Hey Mason!" Alicia called over to Mason as he turned the corner of the hall. Mason smiled with a joyful expression on his face.

"Hey Alicia. How was you day after the lockdown?" Mason asked in a concerned tone as he and the smaller cat-obsessed girl walked down the hall to their lockers. Alicia merely shrugged.

"It was alright I guess." Alicia replied as Mason arrived at his locker. Mason merely smiled as his spider sense went off. It wasn't like a serious danger warning, more of a annoyment warning and Mason knew who was walking by. Mason could feel his blood boil as Aaron pushed him into his locker door.

"Whoops! Sorry about that Mason! I guess I wasn't looking where I was going!" The aragent bilingual student said as he and his friends Francise and Andrew continued down the hallway. Mason could hear their stupid laughter as he took his books for class out of his locker.

_Relax__ Mason. Don't let them get to you. You're stronger than them. __Better__ than them. Just think of 'Bee and his warm embrace._ Mason thought to himself as his face turned pure red, both out of anger and love.

"Um . . . Mason?" Alicia said in a concerned tone as she tapped his shoulder. Mason turned to Alicia. "Y-You're bleeding." Alicia said, pointing to Mason's nose. Mason wiped his nose and looked at his left index finger. Blood.

_Scrap! _Mason thought in a slight panic as he reached into his left hoodie pocket, conjuring up a extra-absorbent tissue before pulling it out and plugging his nose with it. "Thanks Alicia. I didn't even notice it!" Mason said in a muffled voice before chuckling slightly. Alicia gave Mason a concerned. "I'm fine Alicia, honestly. You just go to class, I'll be fine." Mason said in a reassuring tone.

"Alright, well be careful." Alicia said as she went down the other way of the hall as Mason walked down the hall before talking a right . Once Mason got to his class he took out the tisse from his nose and threw it into the trash bin that was next to the door, knowing his healing factor fixed his nose before taking his seat. After a few minutes of silence Mason's spider sense flared again as he felt a sharp object poke the back of his neck. Mason turned around to see Leslie blissfully sitting in her seat.

"What?" Leslie asked in a obvisously fake confused tone. Mason sighed in a minor annoyance, knowing that he had to deal with Leslie.

"Nothin'. So, how was your day after the lockdown?" Mason asked as he got his desk set up for class. Leslie paused for a moment to think about her anwser before replying.

"Just the usual, writing my Laughing Jack fanfiction."

"That's just wrong!"

"Oh shut your mouth hole!"

"But it is though! I mean it really is!" Mason replied in a grossed out tone before the teacher walked in and began the class. After a few minutes of class Mason remembered the day before and how he found out Ghost Face was a version of Leslie. The teenaged superhero couldn't help but feel like that Leslie could have been saved, that he could have done more to help her.

**. . .**

Spiderboy teleported into the autobot base's main room, right on top of the autobot insignia on the floor and right behind Bumblebee, who was watching Raf and Miko play video games. The red and black superhero smiled under his masked face as he changed his size to match Bumblebee's. Spiderboy then began to gently caress the yellow and black mech's door wings, making his engine purr a little.

("Spider, stop!") Bumblebee bleeped as he blushed. Spiderboy chuckled.

"Make me!" Spiderboy replied before wrapping his arms around the yellow and black mech's neck, hugging him closely. "So, how was you day today?"

("Boring. I've only gone out to bring Raf to school and to bring him here. That's it. Nothing else! And I'm not saying that I don't like going to get Raf or anything, it's just that I'm really bored!") Bumblebee bleeped in a slightly annoyed tone as Spiderboy released him. ("How was yours?") Bumblebee asked with a raised optic as he turned to the red and black superhero. Spiderboy merely shrugged.

"So far, same old same old. Slept in a bit today though and I got shoved into my locker, face first. Oh! And my nose bled a bit." Spiderboy said before remembering the Ghost Face even from the day before. "And there's something else that happened yesterday . . ." The red and black superhero said before trailing off. Bumblebee gave his boyfriend a puzzled look.

("Well, don't keep me in suspense. What happened?") Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Spiderboy paused for a moment before sighing.

"Nothing, just some stupid multiverse scrap. I encountered another version of Leslie and she was Ghost Face. So I did what I usually do to evil counterparts, I sent her back to own universe. I just felt bad about it being Leslie and not my father. But I did what I thought was right, now I'll have to live with it, no matter what happens." Spiderboy said in a positive tone, making Bumblebee look at him with a confused expression.

("Oookaay . . . I'm confused. But whatever, at least you're alright.") Bumblebee bleeped before kissing Spiderboy on the cheek, making the red and black superhero blush underneath his mask.

"Yeah, it is kinda confusing." Spiderboy said with a slight chuckle as the ground bridge opened behind him. Arcee, Bulkhead, Optimus and Smokescren exited the ground bridge as Ratchet, Ravage and Reaper walked into the main room of the base.

"Hey Spiderboy. When did you get here?" Reaper asked in a delighted tone to the red and black teenaged superhero. Spiderboy paused for a moment before smiling shyly under his masked face.

"I just teleported in to say 'hi'. And to tell you guys some things." Spiderboy said as he shrunk himself back down to his normal size before reaching for his mask before removing it. "It's long past due that I told you guys everything, my name, my life, my family and even my world. My name is Mason Dawe, and I am the amazing Spiderboy."

**. . .**

"So, that's my story. Every bit of it, since I was a kid until now. Right there." Spiderboy said as he clung to the wall behind him with his mask now back on.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff to go through as a kid." Ravage said with a slightly surprised expression. Spiderboy nodded slightly.

"Yeah, it was. And sometimes it felt like it would never stop." The red and black superhero replied before taking a deep breath. "But that's all in the past. I told you this for the future, because I've trusted you guys with my life time and again, and I just wanted you to know you can trust me too." Spiderboy said as he dropped down to the floor from the wall, landing on his feet safely.

"Mason, thank you for trusting us with your life's story and secrets. We do not take this lightly and will gladly trust you as you have trusted us." Optimus said with a small smile. The red and black superhero smiled under his masked face before looking at the time. 12:35 P.M.

"Scrap! I spent too much time here! Sorry everyone, but I gotta go! I left during the begining of recess and I'm over an hour late, so, yeah . . . See you guys later!" Spiderboy said before teleporting back to his universe to the instant he had left.

**. . .**

Mason yawned boredly in his fourth period, math, which was really easy to him of course, but was fairly boring. He looked across th class room and out the window, watching the birds flutter by. The teenager glanced up at the class clock. 1:50 P.M. Ten minutes until next class. Mason, for the twenty seventh time today, felt a sharp poke at the back of his neck. He growled in a extreme annoyance, his blood was ready to burst from his very veins. Mason took a deep breath.

_She's just looking for a reaction Mason, don't give her it! _Mason thought as he calmed himself down. Another sharp poke. _Stay. Calm._ Mason thought as he imagined Bumblebee standing beside him. Mason smiled as he imagined the yellow and black mech lay a hand on his right shoulder and say the words 'be strong, for me'. _I will 'Bee. I will._ Mason thought just before the bell rang for final period. The teenager sighed as he quickly gathered his things and went to his art class. _Well, the rest of today's gona suck._ Mason thought as he made his way to the art room, which was at the other end of the school. Once he got to art class Mason could already tell this class wasn't gonna be fun, just by looking at his table. Kelly, Alicia, Leslie, Austin and their mutal friends Dustin and Brianna were already seated. Dustin and Brianna were never a problem, Kelly, Alicia, Leslie and Austin on the other hand were a handful of annoyances and disturbances, which delayed his work greatly.

"Hey Mason! Get your ass over here!" Leslie said with a teasing tone. Mason narrowed his eyes at Leslie as he walked over before taking his seat, which was across the table from Leslie. "What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" Leslie asked in a extremely rude way. Mason ignored her.

"So, what are we doing today?" Mason asked as he tried to keep his anger under control. Leslie crossed her arms and huffed in a slight bit of anger.

"We're drawing our favourite cartoon character." Kelly anwsered in her usual quiet tone. Mason smiled, knowing exactly who he was going draw. He could practically feel Bumblebee's hand on his shoulder as he began to sketch the yellow and black mech. After a few minutes of drawing on the paper Mason realized he was already done drawing Bumblebee's frame. It was perfect!

"Holy crap! That didn't take you long!" Alicia said in a astonished tone as she stared at the picture with a admiring expression on her face. Mason smiled as he took out his sky blue marker from his pencil case and began to carefully ink over the optics of the potrait of his boyfriend.

_Primus! This looks awesome! I can't believe how well I'm doing!_ Mason thought as he switched from his sky blue marker to his black before carefully continuing the process of inking the stunning work of art that he was creating. Mason could feel his face blush heavily as he colored Bumblebee's amazing frame. _Ah 'Bee, how I wish you were here now. But at least I have a little surprise for you._ Mason thought as he began to use his yellow marker. It was nearly finished! Mason couldn't stop himself from smiling, no one had picked at him yet that class! Well, no one except for Leslie, who had been calling him names all class. "Yes!" Mason exclaimed happily as he put his coloring materials away. "Done! I got it done! A full portrait of Bumblebee! How long did it take me?!" Mason asked in a excited tone as he looked up at the clock. 2:55 P.M.

"Wow! That's really good! And I mean really good!" Kelly said in a mix of astonishment and jealousy as she looked at the picture. Mason smiled as he placed his work of art into his satchel so he could keep it safe for Bumblebee. Then finally the bell rang. Mason shot out of the classroom like a rocket, got his things out of his locker and raced out of the building as fast as he could.

_Now to stop by Nan's, do my chores and get home so I can go see Bumblebee and show him my epic drawing of him!_ Mason thought excitedly as he sprinted down the Hansane Highway and on to Gallant street. Mason then leapt over the extremely steep hill before landing safely on his Nan's sidewalk. _Nailed it!_ The 14 year old teenaged boy thought as he walked over to Loretta's front door before opening and entering the large red house. "Hey Nan! I'm home!" Mason called out to his grandmother while laying all of his things on the porch bench as he heard a transport truck pass by the house. Mason's eyes widened at the truck as he noticed the unsecure cargo doors were about to open and release the contents from the vehicle. _Scrap!_ Mason thought as he quickly transformed into Spiderboy and left the house. The red and black superhero leapt down the street, landing on the truck's cargo roof before webbing the doors shut. "That should take care of th- Oh scrap! Look out!" Spiderboy said as he saw his aunt Sonya and two cousins Madison and Lyla crossing the street just down the road of the speeding truck. The red and black superhero knew he couldn't swing them out of the street, there was nothing to swing from! Spiderboy cursed under his breath as he leapt in front of the truck and pushed against it, stopping the massive vehicle just barely before impact. Spiderboy sighed with relief as he turned to the driver, who had his phone in hand. "Dude! You were texting and driving?! In a school zone!" Spiderboy said in a loud annoyed tone as he pointed to the preschool to his left. The driver merely sank in his seat. The red and black superhero rolled his eyes under his masked face before turning to Sonya, Lyla and Madison. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks to you." Sonya said gratfully as police sirens came closer in the distance.

"Well, I better get goin'. I've got a lot of stuff to do at home, so . . . yeah." Spiderboy said before leaping away from the scene and going to his grandmother's back yard. The red and black superhero sighed as he transformed back into Mason. _Well, I'm gonna have a headache!_ Mason thought as he walked back around the house to the front porch to find his grandmother waiting there for him.

"Where were you Mason? I heard you call out and then I heard you leave." Loretta said in both a concerned ton and a relieved one. The 14 year old teenager paused for a moment before replying.

"I went to go check on the garden. Just wanted to make sure there were no weeds in it. But I couldn't really tell what was what." Mason said with a shy chuckle, making his grandmother smile.

"Well, as long as you were alright." Loretta said just before Madison and Lyla burst through the door.

"Nanny! We were saved by Spider-Man!" Lyla said excitedly.

"No Lyla, that was Spiderboy." Madison corrected.

"Oh . . . We were saved by Spiderboy!" Lyla said in a hyper-active tone. Mason merely smiled in amusement as his little cousins told their grandmother about their day.

**End of Chapter 4! **

**Sorry that I didn't post this sooner, with exams right around the corner I'm trying to get caught up in my writing so I might not post much for a bit. But when the summer hits I'll be making new chapters pretty much 24/7. So yeah! Anyways, take care everyone and stay tuned for chapter 5! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Collision**

**Chapter 5**

("Wow, this is really good! How long did it take you to make it?") Bumblebee bleeped with a smile as he gazed upon the drawing Spiderboy made with admiration. The red and black superhero smiled under his masked face as he felt himself blush.

"I guess about fifty minutes. I was five minutes late for class and I finished five minutes early. So yeah, about fifty minutes, maybe less." Spiderboy said with a slight chuckle as he wrapped his arms around his yellow and black boyfriend. Bumblebee smiled as he lay down the picture on to his computer desk before he and Spiderboy sat down on the bed. The red and black superhero grinned at his boyfriend as he leaned in close to the autobot scout. "So since we have nothing else to really do for the night, I figured we could have our well deserved alone time." Spiderboy said with a cheeky grin as he placed his hand on Bumblebee's thigh and gently caressed it. Bumblebee blushed before a thought crossed his mind.

("Mason! We can't! It's a school night remember!") Bumblebee bleeped in a panic, worried that someone would come into the room and catch the two. The red and black superhero sighed, knowing that Bumblebee was right.

"Then what am I supposed to do about the massive hard-on I've got?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye as he lay back on the bed, revealing his large buldge, making Bumblebee blush even harder.

("I may have a solution to your problem.") Bumblebee bleeped with a grin as he walked over to his closet, making Spiderboy give him a confused look. The red and black superhero's face turned pure red as he saw Bumblebee take out a large crimson red vibrator from his closet. ("This should help.") Bumblebee bleeped with a devilish grin as he made his way over to Spiderboy.

"B-But it's a school night! You said we can't do this today!" The red and black superhero said nervously before his yellow and black boyfriend ripped off the crotch area of his costume. "Hey! That's not easy to fix!" Spiderboy exclaimed, attempting to distract the lustful mech as he lays the vibrator on the bed and got close to the red and black superhero's masked face.

("Who cares? Now, about our alone time.") Bumblebee cooed into Spiderboy's ear before he lifted up the red and black superhero's mask to the nose and kissed him. Spiderboy couldn't help but moan into the kiss. He loved this, the kissing, the touching, the sensation, Bumblebee taking control. It only turned him on more. ("Let's get rid of this tight costume, shall we?") Bumblebee bleeped before ripping off the torso part of Spiderboy's suit, making the red and black superhero's lensed eyes widen in both a major surprise and embarrassment. ("Much better.") The yellow and black mech bleeped softly before kissing Spiderboy again and making his way down to the teenager's crotch, kissing him on the neck, the chest and the abs until he finally reached the underwear. ("Primus I've missed this.") Bumblebee bleeped happily as he ripped off the grey boxers, revealing Spiderboy's hard human cock. The red and black teenaged superhero blushed heavily as he felt Bumblebee beginning to suck on the head of his member.

"Woah Bumblebee! Slow down a bit, I'm not goin' anywhere!" Spiderboy said as the yellow and black mech sucked on his hard member eagerly. Bumblebee merely hummed happily in response as he went deeper on the large human member, making Spiderboy moan loudly. The yellow and black mech grinned as he continued to worship the large cock. After another few minutes of sucking on the human love organ Bumblebee stopped and moved down to Spiderboy's rear end and began to lube up the hole with his warm saliva, making the red and black superhero blush even more. Once the hole was lubed up enough the yellow and black autobot scout picked up the crimson red vibrator and turned it on then slowly began to rub the sex toy around the superhero's rear end, making Spiderboy twitch slightly from the unfamiliar feeling.

("Well, someone's jumpy!") Bumblebee teased as he began to push the vibrator into Spiderboy. The teenager gasped as he felt his rear end vibrate.

"Nngh! 'Bee!" Spiderboy said, attempting to hold back his fast approaching climax. The yellow and black mech grinned, knowing perfectly well that his boyfriend was close to cumming. Bumblebee then got up off the floor and walked up to Spiderboy's masked face before removing his crotch plating and revealing his own pre-cumming metal member, making the red and black costumed teenager blush even harder than before. Spiderboy couldn't help but smile as he took the yellow, black and bright blue spike into his mouth, making Bumblebee moan loudly with extreme pleasure.

("You sure missed me, didn't you?") Bumblebee asked with a slight grin as the red and black superhero eagerly took the whole cybertronian cock down his throat. Spiderboy moaned as he felt the vibrator become more and more pleasurable with every vibration.

"Of course I did. Nothing's more satisfying to me than your sweet energon." Spiderboy said with a slight smirk on his face as he felt his climax coming faster with every second. "Ah! 'Bee! Nngh! I-I'm so close!" The red and black teenaged superhero blurted as he held back shooting his load. Bumblebee merely grined as he knelt down and kissed his boyfriend.

("Go on Mason, let it go.") Bumblebee bleeped as he began to jerk off Spiderboy's human cock, making the red and black superhero grunt slightly.

" 'B-Bee! I-I'm cumming!" Spiderboy said louder then he intended as his load shot out of his love organ, mostly splashing all over the yellow and black autobot scout's face and a bit on the red and black superhero's torso. Spiderboy sighed as he allowed himself to relax just before Bumblebee placed his large spike in the red and black superhero's face. The superhero merely smiled before taking the whole cybertronian cock into his mouth, sucking on it greedily until Bumblebee finally shot his load down Spiderboy's throat.

("That. Was. AWESOME!") Bumblebee bleeped, laying down on the bed right beside his red and black boyfriend as Spiderboy removed the crimson red vibrator from his hole. The red and black superhero grinned as he got on top of the yellow and black autobot scout.

"Yeah, it was. I just wish we could do it more often." Spiderboy said before kissing Bumblebee. "But, with that being said. It's a lot more fun like this." The red and black superhero said as he rested himself, laying his head right on top of the yeelow and black mech's chest.

**. . .**

"Are you sure this is the location of the energy signature Soundwave?" Megatron asked his most loyal follower as they both transformed and landed on the ground safely. Soundwave merely nodded before pointing to a large split in the rocks before them. Megatron's optics widened at the opening as it began to glow a bright green. The decepticon warlord chuckled darkly as he walked through the large opening.

**. . .**

_Thursday afternoon, outside for last period! This is a good day!_ Mason thought as he walked around the school's race track. Gym was one of Mason's favorite periods this year because as long as you did some kind of physical activity all period you would pass with flying colors. Mason sighed before he took a deep breath of oxygen into his lungs, he loved days like today. _Too bad Bumblebee can't be here right now to enjoy this awesome day with me!_ Mason thought just before his spider sense went off, warning him of an in-coming soccer ball. Mason merely sped up his walking speed to avoid the projectile without raising any suspicions.

"Wow, that was close!" Alicia said from behind Mason. Mason chuckled in both response and embarrassment for for getting so lost in thought.

"Yeah, it was." Mason said with a small smile as the gym teachers (there are two teachers because the class has 60 students -MD) called all of the students over to the race track entrance to do attendance before they brought the class back into the school. Mason sighed as he left the gym area of the school, he never changed his cloths for gym on a last period. _Thank Primus today's over!_ Mason thought as he walked upstairs to the part of the school where his locker was. Once the tall blond haired, blue eyed teenager reached his locker he quickly entered in his lock combination and gathered his things before closing his locker and locking it, then made his way downstairs just as the final school bell rang.

"Hey Mason! Where are you running off too in such a hurry?" Aaron asked as Mason opened the school's side exit door before halting to a stop with one foot out the door.

"I'm going home Aaron, something I bet you're gonna do too in a sec." Mason said in a annoyed tone as he exited the building with Aaron right behind him. The super-powered teenager couldn't help but growl a little as his lifetime bully followed him. "Anything I can help you with?" Mason asked as he kept walking.

"Nah, nothing really. But you can do one thing." Aaron said, making Mason stop instantly, slightly interested by what his enemy was saying.

"And that is?" Mason asked, his spider sense going off like crazy as he turned to Aaron before feeling a fist punch him across the face.

"Leave school later so I won't have to see your stinkin' face." Aaron said before walking off as Mason got back on to his feet, wiping away the drop of blood from his nose.

_Jerk. Good thing I faked that. If I didn't he'd stuck around and beat me up some more and then I'd probably end up eating him alive . . . Well, you would Rage, not me._ Mason thought as his symbiote sank back into his body. _One of these days Aaron, you'll get what you deserve._ Mason thought before continuing on towards his grandmother's house.

**End of Chapter 5.**

**Sorry that this chapter wasn't too long, it would be longer but my laptop glitched and I lost most of what I had, so I had to rewrite it quickly today so I could study for my test tomorrow, so yeah. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more. Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Collision**

**Chapter 6**

Mason sighed as he walked down the street to his grandmother's house. The punch he received from Aaron brough back some very painful childhood memories, which Mason hated thinking about, but they were just as bad as the bullies they were about. Always taughting, always laughing, always hurting. Mason took a deep breath as he arrived at his Nan's front door before opening it ans entering the house. To the teenager's surprise Loretta was sitting on the front porch bench, waiting for her grandson to come home. Mason's eyes widened in realization as he remembered what day it was.

"Pop's passing day*." Mason said (I actually began this chapter on the day my grandfather passed, so yeah, hope ya doin' good in heaven Poppy! -MD) in a saddened tone as Loretta got off of the bench.

"Mason, why are you so glum? Your grandfather passed away, we all do at some point, but that doesn't mean you have to be so down on his passing day, besides tomorrow's Lyla's birthday so there isn't any time for this silly saddness right now." Loretta said cheerfully as Mason took off his school things and placed them on the porch floor. Mason smiled, knowing his grandmother was right.

"Yeah, you're right Nan, sorry. Anyways, where are the girls?" Mason said, changing the subject to brighten the mood as he and Loretta walked up the steps to the kitchen.

"They're just in the living room watching some TV." Loretta replied as the two made their way to the living room to find both Madison and Lyla on the couch that was directly in front of the TV.

"Hey guys, how was school today?" Mason said with a cheerful tone as he sat down in the chair across the living room from the couch Madison and Lyla were on while Loretta took a seat on the green recliner.

"It was alright, we worked on our book reports all afternoon and I finished mine just before class was over." Madison said with a proud smile on her face just before Loretta switched the channel to the news, since Lyla was playing on Loretta's iPad.

_"This __just__ in! The R.C.M.P. are in the middle of a shoot out in the middle of Stephenville with what appears to be a group of terriorists in some sort of millitary-class suits. We will continue to broadcast this story __live__ to record unfolding events."_ The newsman said live from main street, which was only five blocks away. Mason's eyes widened at the situation that was currently on the news. M.E.C.H.* (from TFP, just to be clear -MD) was in his universe and fighting with his local police department. Mason then noticed something that shocked him to the bone. His uncle Kenny's squad car was there! and his uncle was using it as cover from M.E.C.H.'s fire. Mason narrowed his eyes in anger before he got up from his seat.

"I gotta run to the bathroom, be right back. Tell what I missed when I get back." Mason said as he slammed the bathroom door shut before webbing it closed the transformed into Spiderboy and phased out of the house. "Gotta get to them in time! Have to stop this before it gets worse!" Spiderboy thought aloud as he activated his rocket boots and flew off towards the deadlock at main street. A few moments later the red and black suerhero arrived at the scene. "Hey Silas! Long time no see!" Spiderboy said loudly as he landed on a street light. Silas looked up to the red and black superhero, an annoyed expression on his face before aimed his weapon at Spiderboy.

"Not long enough bug." The scar-faced man said before firing at Spiderboy. The red and black superhero easily dodged the rapid-firing bullets as he leapt across the street before throwing two spider-shaped mini-exposives at the M.E.C.H. soldiers' feet, sending the soldiers flying backward as they detenated.

"Man, you M.E.C.H. guys are gettin' soft on me aren't you? I guess you're not gettin' enough iron in your diets, huh? Ha! Get it? Iron." Spiderboy said as he webbed most of the M.E.C.H. soldiers to the ground while dodging gunfire from Silas.

"Sir, what do we do? That Spider-Guy's getting in the line of fire!" One of the other police men asked Kenny. Kenny paused for a moment as he watched Spiderboy fight the M.E.C.H. agents before sighing.

"Open fire!" Kenny yelled before firing his police-issue firearm at Spiderboy, the M.E.C.H. soldiers and Silas. The red and black superhero's lensed eyes widened as his spider sense went off like crazy, causing him to not avoid the three bullets that were flying right at him on time. Spiderboy fell to the ground as he felt the bullets impale themselves into his torso, shattering a few of his ribs along with destroying some other parts of him.

"F-Fuck . . . G-G-Get up Spidey . . . T-Take down M-M.E.C.H. and s-save everyone. Primus, th-that hurts!" Spiderboy said as Rage removed the bullets from the injured superhero's body. "Th-Thanks Rage." Spiderboy said as his healing factor began to slowly take affect. The red and black superhero grunted at the pain as he got to his feet behind cover. "Healing factor's doing it's part. Already feeling better, but I'm pretty banged up. Doesn't matter, I've been in worse situations before. I can get through this!" Spiderboy thought aloud just before his spider sense went off again. "Meand my big mouth." The red and black superhero said with narrowed lensed eyes as Silas walked over in a Hulk-sized battle armour.

"Now, let's see who has the better toys!" Silas said just before attempting to punch Spiderboy into the pavement. The red and black superhero quickly leapt out of the way and threw a mini-explosive at the battle armour while he abserved the armour closely, attempting to find any weaknesses to exploit. "Nice try, but you can't escape that easi- Gah!" Silas said just before the mini-eplosive went off right in front of his armour's helmet. Spiderboy a smiled slightly at the crack that he made in the armour.

_Duh! It's made of a weaker metal, it __has__ to be! How else would Silas be able to put this on from out-of-the-blue?! That means I can easily rip it to shreds!_ Spiderboy thought as he extracted his talons from his fingertips and quickly began to tear* (Sorry if I spelt tear like tare in previous chapters I was sounding it out and since it sounds like hare I thought it was spelt like tare, sorry. XD -MD) the armour apart. "Yeah, I'm not trying to escape Si! I'm finding your weak point! Which, if I'm right, you armour durability!" Spiderboy said loudly as ripped off what looked like the power source of the armour just before the whole thing fell apart.

"NO! HOW THE HELL DID YOU-!" Silas began before Spiderboy punched him across the face, knocking him out cold as he retracted his talons.

"Because I'm that awesome!" Spiderboy said with a slight grin under his mask as he noticed the police racing over to him. The red and black superhero sighed as he took out a smoke pellet from his belt and held it up into the air. "Well, it's been fun guys. But I gotta go!" Spiderboy said with a grin before throwing the smoke pellet on to the ground and teleporting home.

**. . .**

"So, what I miss?" Mason asked as he exited the bathroom after washing his hands and flushing the toilet so everyone would think he was in there the whole time.

"Dad shot Spiderboy, Spiderboy took down the bad guys and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke." Madison said, turning to Mason. the teenaged boy's eyes widened slightly at this.

"Uncle Kenny shot Spiderboy?!" Mason said in disbelief.

"Yes he did. But I'm sure he didn't mean to." Loretta said, trying to calm Mason down, noticing his paniced expression.

"No, I guess he didn't." Mason said with a slight sigh before making his way to the kitchen. "I'm gonna go get something to eat." Mason said, entering the kitchen as he opened the cabinet door to get some ingredients for a sandwich. _My own uncle shot me! He shot __me__!_ Mason thought as he finished making his sandwich before he walked over to the kitchen table, sat himself down and then ate his food. Once he finished eating Mason picked up his plate and put it into the sink just before a nerv-wrecking thought entered his mind. _How did M.E.C.H. even get here?!_

**. . .**

Bumblebee walked into the main room of the base with a bored expression on his faceplate. There was basically nothing to do! There were no energon mines to scout, no decepticons to beat up. Raf and his famiy went to go and visit some realitives for a few weeks and Mason was busy trying to keep both his normal life and his superhero life separate. The yellow and black autobot scout sighed with boredom as he sat himself down on the base's floor, staring up at the rocky ceiling above him. Suddenly the main computer console beeped loudly, indicating that it had just detected a specific energy signature. Bumblebee instantly got to his feet and raced over to Ratchet, who was already trying to determine what the energy signature was.

"Hmm . . . This is odd . . ." Ratchet said as he observed the energy signature on a map of where it was. The yellow and black mech raised an optic curiously as he observed with Ratchet.

("What is it Ratchet?") Bumblebee asked as the white and orange medic compared the energy signature with the cosmic energy signature Spiderboy gave off whenever he used an extreme amount of cosmic energy. The two signatures were very simillar.

"Whatever the source of this energy is, it's extremely simillar to the energy Spiderboy gives off sometimes." Ratchet said as he entered the coordinates of the ernergy's source into the ground bridge control console. "Bumblebee, I wouldn't ask this if you hadn't been exposed to this energy so much, but can you pleas go scout out the area to verify what this source is?" Ratchet said as he opened the ground bridge.

("No problem Ratchet. I'll call if I need anything.") Bumblebee bleeped happily before racing through the ground bridge. Once Bumblebee exited the ground bridge it closed behind him, leaving him in the middle of the desert in front of a large rock formation with a giant split in the middle. _Woah, that split's huge! Well, for a human anyway. It's just barely big enough for any cybertronian to go through. I wonder if the energy source is in here?_ The yellow and black autobot scout thought as he walked into the split, which seemed to be more like a cave now. _Hmm, nothing much in here besides- What the hell?!_ Bumblebee thought just before a bright green light came out of no where. Then darkness.

**. . .**

Mason sighed as he entered his home. He wasn't in any mood for anything at the moment. He just wanted to go and fall into a deep sleep in his bed. As the teenager began his march up the stairs to his room a knock came from the front door. Mason sighed once more, knowing that even though he was extremely upset he wasn't going to be rude to whoever was knocking, so, he went to the front door to answer whoever was knocking.

"Hel- Bumblebee?!" Mason said with a shocked expression while opening his front door, his eyes widened to see the yellow and black mech standing on his front porch. "H-How did you . . . How did you get here?!" Mason said, pulling the autobot scout into his house before slamming the door behind him.

("I don't know. One second I was in this cave and the next I was on the beach just down the road. I'm just glad you gave the ability to change my size from cybertronian to human whenever I want*.") Bumblebee bleeped (It happened in between stories -MD) as he and Mason began to walk up to Mason's room.

"Wait, what cave?" Mason asked with a raised eye.

("The one that gave off cosmic energy simillar to yours.") Bumblebee said as the two reach Mason's bedroom door. Mason froze with the doorknob in his grasp.

"What?! There's a portal to here from your universe?!" Mason said in a surprised tone. Bumblebee shrugged.

("I guess.")

"That explains how M.E.C.H. got here. But why is there a portal from you universe to here? Oh, wait, I know this one. The multiverse is still healing from that damned Age of Ultron." Mason said with a annoyed sigh as he and Bumblebee entered his room. "I swear that event was SO bad! The 'What If?' wasn't too bad, but the actually event was REALLY bad!" Maso said before taking a deep breath and sitting down on his bed.

("Wait, rewind, M.E.C.H. was here?!") Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Mason nodded.

"Yep, and I got shot by my own uncle." Mason said, lifting up his shirt to show Bumblebee the now-barely-visible scars. The yellow and black mech's optics widened. "It's alright, I'm fine." Mason said with a slight smile, noticing Bumblebee's reaction.

("So, where are the M.E.C.H. agents?") Bumblebee asked with a raised optic.

"They're at the police station. They'd be at a prision right now, but there isn't any in this area. So for the next for days they'll be at the police station at the edge of town." Mason said before taking a seat right next to Bumblebee, leaning in close to the yellow and black scout. "I missed you."

("I missed you too Mason.") Bumblebee replied, kissing the teenager on the forehead.

**End of Chapter 6.**

**Sorry for the kinda cruddy ending, but I wanted to get this done so I could start working on the next chapter . . . so yeah. Hope you guys liked this chapter and stay tuned for more! PEACE!**


End file.
